American Dream
by Arashi Seitenshi
Summary: A misunderstanding leads to a wedding, and the press is eager for all news involving the ring-combatants-turned-grooms. Add one more problem: now that the the girls have husbands, they still haven’t seen them! [KagSess, AoshiKaoru (Kenshin XO)]


**Disclaimer:**  I do not own Inuyasha, Rurouni Kenshin, or … well, anything, really.  Nor do I own the rights to the Buddhist ceremony I borrowed.

— Romance/Humor/Drama/Angst (Minor) – Alternate Universe – Inuyasha/Rurouni Kenshin —

**Summary:**  After the death of Grandpa Higurashi, Kagome and Kaoru are sent to their guardian in America.  Unfortunately, a misunderstanding leads to a wedding… for two unlikely couples.  The press are eager for all news involving the fighting-ring combatants-turned-grooms, and there's another problem:  now that the they _have_ husbands, they still haven't _seen_ them.  What are two independent-minded women to do?

**Rating:**  PG-13 - for now.

**To know before reading:**  This is set in modern-day America & Japan with a twist.  And no, youkai do not exist.  Kagome and Kaoru are heart-siblings.  What I mean by that is that they grew up as children together, and consider each other sisters, but have no blood ties between them.  Grandpa Higurashi was Kaoru's guardian, and nothing more.

**Pairing(s):**  [Sesshoumaru x Kagome], with some [Aoshi x Kaoru] on the side.  If you don't like it, don't read it.  ^_^

~`~`~`~`

**Chapter One:**

Family Obligations

~`~`~`~`

"Absolutely not."  Taisho Sesshoumaru lounged with easy grace at the table, ignoring the raucous laughter surrounding him.  Surprisingly, despite his elegantly groomed appearance, he was most often found in the rowdiest clubs.  His cousin was of the opinion that he frequented such joints in hopes for a fight.

His agent sighed, but pushed the contract a little farther across the scarred tabletop.  "Look, Sesshoumaru, if you take this your ratings will probably double.  Maybe triple!"

"I'm not fighting Aoshi," he replied bluntly.  "I won't take it."

Sango shrugged, sighed.  "You and your I-won't-fight-a-family-member deal."

Those impassive, cool amber eyes turned her way.  "Aoshi and I fight to the death," he replied succinctly.  "It would pain my grandfather greatly if one of his grandsons died for sport by the hands of his other grandson."

"All right, all right!"  She held up her hands.  "I just promised to pitch it to you, so don't get fussy."  His gaze narrowed slightly, impaling her where she sat.  She ignored it, used to such intimidation tactics in her three years as his representative.  After a moment, she pulled out her Palm Pilot.  "Your brother's first match is coming up."  His silence encouraged her.  "If you attend it, your rating _and_ his will go up significantly.  You know everyone speculates about your family; all the rumors about the hatred between you and Inuyasha are only increasing.  If you go to the match, you'll knock 'em for a loop."

"No."

"They're expecting you to stay away."

"They're expecting me to go," he corrected arrogantly.  She bared her teeth in mock annoyance; they knew he was right.

"Still, your rating—"

"I don't care."

She sighed.  She'd known his answer before she broached the possibility, so it wasn't hard to let that one go.  She grabbed her cell, impatiently speed-dialing her voice mail and listening intently.  "Miroku says your grandfather tried to call again."

He frowned.  "What for?"

She sat, spine straight, lowering her voice slightly in disbelief as the rest of the message played.  "You and Aoshi need to get to my house, right now.  Your wedding is about to begin."

...

Both men stood stiffly as all the technicalities were worked out between their grandfather and the young man before them.  It was hard to imagine Sango's lecherous husband as a priest, but he was.  Sesshoumaru supposed he should be thankful, as it made everything a little less complicated.  Even if his agent looked faintly annoyed at not having been told of her employer's marriage.

He'd forgotten about his fiancée, which was really no surprise.  He'd been told two years ago of her existence, and he'd never met the girl.  The only reason he'd agreed was because it had been a long-standing arrangement.  That and his grandfather had put his foot firmly down on the subject.  He'd done the same with Aoshi.

And now he was getting married, the ceremony taking place via the internet—something legalized due to the increasing amounts of arranged marriages in the United States's higher social circles.  He wondered if he was supposed to feel anything over the fact.  The only emotion he could summon was irritation at the short-notice service.

Aoshi was as impassive as he, but the faint stiffness of his body betrayed his own annoyance.

_I will have to speak with Grandfather when I'm back in America,_ he thought as Miroku cleared his throat.

"Shinomori Aoshi and Kamiya Kaoru are happy today not only because they can share the joy of their love for each other with friends and family, but also because they have the opportunity to express their aspirations for the future.

"Shinomori Aoshi and Kamiya Kaoru, do you pledge to help each other to develop your hearts and minds, cultivating compassion, generosity, ethics, patience, enthusiasm, concentration and wisdom as you age and undergo the various ups and downs of life and to transform them into the path of love, compassion, joy and equanimity?

"Recognizing that the external conditions in life will not always be smooth and that internally your minds and emotions will sometimes get stuck in negativity.  Do you pledge to see all these circumstances as a challenge to help you grow, to open your hearts, to accept yourselves, and each other; and to generate compassion for others who are suffering?  Do you pledge to avoid becoming narrow, closed or opinionated, and to help each other to see various sides of situations…"

He tuned the vows out.  They weren't important, even if the same ones would be put to him soon.  He felt faint amusement flicker through him, however, when the bride was quiet after Aoshi's firm, "I do".

"Kaoru?" he heard his grandfather prompt.

"Hmm?" there was a pause, then a bemused, "I do."  The accent was familiar.  Ah, yes.  His grandfather had mentioned his bride to be Japanese.  It was no surprise to find that his cousin's was, as well.

When the vows were repeated for his own marriage, he said the two words flatly.  There was another silence, and a second prompting, this time with a, "Kagome?"

"I do!" she said quickly.  _It seems neither of our wives is particularly fluent in English.  This will be interesting.  It would be a good thing we're a Japanese family, but I will have to find someone to teach her._

His grandfather laughed.  "Well, that's what I call eager!  Right, Miroku?"

*`*`*`*`*`

Higurashi Kagome pulled nervously at a loose thread in her jacket.  The two Japanese women had been kept waiting in the entrance hall for thirty minutes now, and she was beginning to wonder if she'd mangled her English.  Not that either of them were precisely bad at it, but they'd been up for at least forty-eight hours now, and that was bound to tax their bilingual skills.

She'd had to listen twice before the butler's words finally cleared through the foggy haze in her mind.  Kaoru had needed a translation.  Now they were standing here, and Kagome wasn't certain if he'd said 'they would soon be attended to' or 'thank you for your attendance'.

Which sounded a little odd, but there _was_ some sort of party going on in the back of the house.  She'd recognized the sounds immediately; no matter the country or language, a social event sounded the same.  Tinkling glasses, soft music, and the unmistakable sound of 'mingling'.  She'd grown up around it.

The thought of possibly meeting up with the sophisticated crowd was enough to make her stomach clench.  As they'd dressed for travel, the sisters were in casual jeans and comfortable shirts, though their one concession to the rapidly cooling weather had been thick winter jackets.

_My legs are freezing, but at least the rest of me is warm,_ she thought with a little sigh, shifting restlessly.  Her feet were sore from the hours-long wait in the airport, until someone _finally_ picked them up.  It seemed their arrival had been almost forgotten.

It wasn't a very promising beginning to their new lives.

Though the house itself was beautiful.  It was from the Victorian Era, remodeled to hold some of the contemporary conveniences.  Her grandfather had several pictures he'd loved to show the two girls, waxing eloquently of its history.  

"Miss Kagome, Miss Kaoru, if you would follow me?"  A dimpling maid stepped into their field of vision, curtseying prettily.  Her dark eyes were curious, though her smile was gentle and distant.  Kagome bit back a sigh at the automatic barrier put between them; hired help and almost-part-of-the-family.  Well, at least she wasn't going to live that 'Cinderella' story she'd learned as a child.

"Of course," she said quickly, ready to meet the man who was their guardian.  Kaoru stood immediately, wincing.  She'd sprained her ankle a few weeks before, and though it didn't cause her a twinge of pain any longer, the time they'd spent on their feet the past two days was taking its toll.

"Please, lead," she requested with a weary smile.  The maid's eyes softened immediately at the sight of it, though she continued to keep her professional air.

Kagome found it mildly amusing that she was wearing one of those 'French' uniforms that were so popular in predominately male households.  Though her guardian had to be as old as her grandfather had been…

Though that hadn't been particularly old at all.  Her spirits immediately plummeted at the thought.

A small hand crept into hers.  She squeezed it gently, smiling at her sister.  Kaoru looked about as miserable as she felt; it had been a long week…

"Are we meeting our guardian?" Kagome asked hesitantly.  The maid glanced behind her, looking faintly puzzled.  Then she smiled.

"Oh, I guess they didn't explain why you were waiting?  Well, that's no matter.  All you have to remember is to say 'I do' when they ask the question!" she said lightly, pausing in front of a heavy-seeming, carved oak door and opening it.

"Thank you," Kaoru murmured softly, as though the statement helped alleviate their confusion (it most certainly didn't), and both girls slipped through.  Identical blue eyes blinked rapidly to adjust to the dimmer setting.

"Ah!  There you are, come on, come on!"  An aging man stood behind a desk, waving them impatiently forward. His golden eyes were warm and welcoming.  "We don't have long to get this all done, so let's hurry, eh?"  He grinned at the two girls.

_He reminds me of Grandpa,_ Kagome thought, glancing toward her sister.  She was smiling.  _Well, I guess there's paperwork involved in guardianship, even if we're both adults.  Hopefully it won't take long to get it all done._

"All right."  He cleared his throat.  "Can you hear me, Miroku?"

A voice emerged from the speakers on his desk.  "Yes, Mr. Taisho.  Everything is in order, and your grandsons are here."

"Very good, very good."

The sisters found their grasp of the language fading as lethargy crept through their bones.  Kagome bit back a yawn as the man with the speaker began to speak quickly, in staccato rhythm, as though he were reading from a book with tiny print.  She took one of the seats in front of the desk with a warm smile for her guardian.

"Kaoru?" he prompted gently, after a long spiel from the speaker-man.

"Hmm?"  The second girl glanced up as the old man called her name, and remembered the maid's words.  "I do."  _What am I agreeing to again?_

"Very good.  Please sign here—" an electronic pad was thrust into her hands.  She signed, and it was taken away.  More talking filled her ears, and she ignored it.

Kagome seemed to be doing the same, judging by the glazed look on her face.

"Kagome?" her guardian prompted, with the faintest tone of resignation to his voice.

"I do," she blurted, hoping everything would be over soon.  The old man laughed.

"Well, that's what I call eager!  Right, Miroku?"

"Yes, sir," the disembodied male voice responded with a chuckle.

"Okay, sign here, Kagome—" the pad was handed to her.  She signed rapidly.

"All right, now hold still…" he fiddled with something on top of a computer monitor.  "Smile, both of you!"

They smiled tightly.  _I just want to get to bed,_ Kagome thought wistfully.

Two quick flashes.

"You and the second witness need to sign," the man named Miroku said now.

"Of course, of course.  The two there signed as well?"

"Of course."

"Perfect!  Then everything is complete.  Kagome, Kaoru, I'm certain the both of you are quite weary from your journey.  Alice, please take them to their rooms so they can get some sleep.  If you're hungry, just ring for one of the servants and they'll bring you something tonight."  He smiled at them.  "If you haven't noticed, _I_ am Taisho.  I will meet with you tomorrow morning and explain everything then."

_Explain what?_  Kagome bit back a yawn as she stood, grateful for the chance to rest.  "It was a pleasure to meet you," she murmured, hoping it was the correct phrase.  She'd had little chance to actually _use_ English in Japan.

*`*`*`*`*`

"Kagome?"  Kaoru padded quietly into her sister's room.  Despite her exhaustion, she'd only been able to sleep for five hours before jerking awake.  It wasn't yet midnight, and there were still sounds of life threading up the stairs; the party seemed to still be very much alive.

"Mmm?" The figure in the bed stirred a little at her name.

"Kagome, are you asleep?"

"Yeah," she mumbled.

The older girl grinned a little, closing the door quietly behind her.  The grin turned into a soft smile as the lamp was turned on by the 'sleeping' woman in the bed.  "What is it, Ka-chan?" she yawned.

Kaoru shrugged, stepping forward to settle on the edge of the king-size bed.  She smoothed the covers absently.  "I couldn't stay asleep."

"Is something wrong?"

"No… not really.  I just felt alone, I guess," she sighed.  "It's still hard to believe he's really gone…"

Kagome immediately sat up and pulled back the covers, patting the space beside her in invitation.  The older girl smiled and crawled across the bed to snuggle under the blankets, resting her head on her sister's shoulder, lapsing unconsciously into Japanese now that they were alone.  "I miss him a lot."

"You were only a baby when you got to stay with him," Kagome noted wistfully.  "You grew up around him for ten years before I came."

"Yeah, but he doted on you when you came, remember?  You cried _all_ the time.  Of course, you were eight years old when you lost your parents."  Kaoru laughed suddenly, even as a tear slowly coursed down her cheek, shimmering in a silver trail.  "I was so mean to you because I was jealous.  I remember how he locked us into our rooms and said we wouldn't have any dessert until we became friends!"

"And then when we did get dessert anyway, he told us the history of chocolate pudding," she reminisced, also laughing.  But her tears did not fall.

They allowed silence to build between them as they snuggled together.  "

"He made you learn kendo."

"And you were horrible at archery."

"Was not!"

"Well, you got better once your breasts started growing," Kaoru agreed with a smirk.  "Now that you're seventeen, you're just about all filled out," she added with all the smug confidence of a woman two years older.

"Grandpa said it was a natural progression of skill," her sister sniffed.

"And we tried _so_ hard to make you believe it, too!"  She poked Kagome in the side, quickly turning their verbal argument into a tickling match—of which one of them was a true master.

"No!" Kaoru shrieked, twisting to avoid the younger girl's hands, using the blanket as a sort of shield.  "Don't you—ahh!  Stop!  Oh, that's it—this means _war_!"

She rolled off the edge of the bed, landing on her feet and darting for clear space.  Kagome laughed as she threw a pillow, watching the fluffy white object miss by a mile.  But the swordswoman was quick to grab it from the floor and throw it back, _her_ aim impeccable.  For a moment, the younger girl's exquisite face was hidden by a cloud of white.  "You have to remember you don't have a bow in your hands!" she jeered.

"Ooh, just for that, take _this_!"  Another pillow.

Kaoru made convincing death sounds as it hit her in the chest.  She fell to the floor dramatically.  "Oh!  I'm dying…!" she gasped.  "You… are the winner in this match… or would be, if pillows were arrows!"  She made a miraculous comeback, throwing the projectile at the woman on the bed.

"Cheater!  That was a direct hit!"

"No one said anything about playing fair!" Kaoru giggled, just in time to be tackled.

The door was opened during their laughing tussle by a wide-eyed maid, who quietly closed the door, struggled to compose herself, and returned downstairs to inform her master of what she'd seen.

Perhaps the Taisho Manor would hold more joy with these new arrivals…


End file.
